Confessions
by BlueDevil16
Summary: Ash and May have some things on their minds and don't know what to do. They're both hiding something from the other. Ash finds someone to talk to about it. What's on their mind? What's going on? Who does Ash talk to? AdvanceShipping SatoHaru AshxMay


Hi! This is my first story ever! So please give me reviews that can actually help me write better stories in the future. Thanks! This is a Advanceshipping Oneshot fanfic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessions<strong>_

Our four heroes are walking down a path towards the next city with the next frontier battle to get Ash's next symbol.

"I can't wait to battle for my next frontier symbol" Ash said with enthusiasm

"That's nice Ash, but I'm kind of tired now" May whined "hey Max, wheres the next place we can stop and rest"

"um... there's a lake up ahead, we'll get there in about ten minutes" Max responded

"Great!" May exclaimed

"yeah, maybe I can try to cook some of my new recipes I have" Brock agreed

"I really want to go get my next symbol guys!"Ash pouted

"c'mon ash! You've been battling and training the past week, you need some rest and relax" May persuaded

"I guess I am very tired. Ok fine, let's go!" Ash said

"that's the spirit ash!" May playfully nudging blushed a light red through his cheeks

The two continued talking and blushing when one said something about the other, Max and Brock watched from behind with growing interest

"hey Brock" Max asked

"yeah max?" Brock replied

"is it just me, or is Ash and May getting friendlier and closer to each other"Max questioned

"I think your a little too young for this, but I'll tell you anyways." Brock said "since both of them didn't know what to do about their feelings. They decided to ask someone about it and they choose me. So they both told me that they have feelings for each other, and I gave them some advice" Brock explained

"but why would they come to you for advice about love?" Max asked with a confused look

"because I am a love guru" Brock said with pride

"but you absolutely have no success in love" Max retorted

"hey! It's just because I havent found the right one" Brock yelled

"Sure you haven't" Max replied sarcastically

Moments later the group arrived at the lake.

"well were here guys, the sun is actually starting to set, so We might as well camp out here tonight"Ash told the others

"hey guys I'm gonna to the lake to relax a bit" May said

When she got there the sunset was just setting in and the water in the lake was sparkling with the colors of the sun which made the scenery just spectacular. May just watched in awe, she thought she could stay there and watch this view forever."but, you know what would make this better. If Ash were here with me to enjoy this" May said to herself. "Ash, if only I had the courage to tell you. I love you more than anything else in this world" May whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, back at the campsite. Max was searching some stuff up on his pokenav. While Ash was talking to Brock about something.

"hey brock, I still don't know what to do about my situation with may." Ash asked

"I think it's time for you to tell her how you really feel about her, otherwise it might be to late" Brock suggested

"you really think so?" Ash questioned

"Ash, I know so. You really shouldn't be pushing things that are important to you in the back, because if it's to late you might never get a chance again" Brock said

"you know what brock? You're right. I'm g-gonna go tell he-her now" Ash said nervously while walking away

"that's the spirit ash!" Brock yelled as he began to make dinner

Max looked over to see what was going on, seeing ash walk away redder than ever like he was about to explode and Brock just yelling at him.

"wonder what's going on?" Max thought

"hey Brock, what's up with ash?" Max asked

"young love, max. Young love" Brock sighed looking off into the distance where ash had just left

"ewww! I can't believe anyone would fall in love with my monster sister" Max said with disgust.

While Ash was walking through the woods he was thinking how he was going to tell may. He was stuttering in his mind and was really nervous he almost got lost not paying attention to where he was going. When he finally got to where may was, she was still looking off into the lake at the the beautiful sunset. Ash was walking closer and closer to May, he gulped down his nervousness.

"hey May, whatcha doin?" Ash asked

"oh hey Ash, nothing much just looking at the sunset" May replied while a light blush went through her cheeks

"this is so romantic, sitting down with guy of my dreams watching a beautiful sunset!" May squealed in her thoughts

"how long have you been doing this?" Ash questioned

"probably for about the past half hour" May replied

"wow, you really have nothing else to do" Ash laughed

"cause' it's just so beautiful" May said

"yeah, just like you" Ash muttered to himself

"what did you say?" May asked

"n-nothing" Ash stuttered

"are you sure? You seem to be really red" May said with concern

" it's nothing may, I'm fine" Ash reassured

"ok, is dinner ready?" May asked

"no, Brock just started a few minutes ago. So, we have some time together." Ash replied. May was blushing when she heard ash say "together"

"may are you okay? You seem to be really red too" Ash teased

"I'm fine ash, thanks for caring so much. I'm just really nervous" May replied as her cheeks began to get even redder

"what are you nervous about?" Ash questioned

"I have to tell you something, ash" May said turning redder than a tomato

"really? Me too, it's been on my mind for a long time" Ash responded turning as red as may "may, I-I l-love...yo-you" ash struggled to say as his face looked as If it was about to explode

May sat there shocked, then she finally remembered what she was going to tell him.

"me too ash, I love you" may yelled with joy

Then their faces began to inch closer and closer, until may brought her face into Ash's for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but it felt like hours to them. Little did they know that they were being watched by Max and Brock, max just watched in disgust as they began to kiss some more and Brock was happy for them but was disappointed that ash could get a girl even through his denseness and he couldn't even get a girl look at him. Finally ash and may decided to break the kiss and head back to the camp site. While they were walking both of there stomachs just growled in sync with the other. They just laughed at this. When they arrived holding hands, brock and max just just couldnt help but laugh at the sight. Ash and May just blushed heavily.

"okay guys, you can laugh and tease all you want but me and Ash are a couple now, and we don't care what you think" May announced

"don't worry may, I'll tease you guys... a lot" Max responded giggling

"c'mon max don't be so mean to your sister, it wouldnt be any fun if only one person teased them" Brock said laughing

Brock and max continued to laugh as they set up the table for dinner

"you guys are mad that you don't have anyone to love" May shot back

"yeah, and Brock your mad that you still can't get a girl" Ash teased

Both ash and may were the ones laughing now instead of Max and Brock.

"hey, I just haven't found the right one" Brock yelled

"sure you haven't" everybody said sarcastically

When they were all done with dinner they decided to all go to sleep knowing that ash has a frontier symbol to get to tomorrow. Ash and May slept next to each other.

"good night may, I love you" Ash said

"good night ash, I love you too" May responded sweetly

They stared in to each others eyes and gave a good night kiss, then they began to drift off in to sleep.

THE END

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please review!<p> 


End file.
